El amor en el Host
by Yumi Yan
Summary: A llegado el final, el admirador secreto ha decidido presentarse, Haruhi no puede creer quien es. gracias por leerme, este es el final de mi fic, espero nolo desepcione
1. Chapter 1

Etto... Bisco hatori una gran dibujante y la verdad sus historias me encantan, amo asus personajes ... sobretodo a Mori ... n//n.. whaaaaaaaaaa tan bello el... en cuanto vi el anime de Ouran me encanto y ahora que tuve la oportunidad de leer el manga aun más.

Bueno, Los nombres de los personajes aki empleados no me pertenecen solo los tomo prestados para cumplir un sueño.. jejejjee. Todos y cada uno de ellos son hijos (propiedad) de Bisco hatori.

CAPITULO 1 "Admirador secreto"

Un rubio ojiazul estaba sentado en una especie de trono, rodeado de chicos (seeee parece raro pero este es el host club), vestían Hakama y kimono, como siempre esperando por alguna joven que esperanzada por una buena tarde en compañia de ellos lleagra a su recinto. Al abrirse la puerta dijeron:

-IRASHAIMASSEN!

Los gemelos entretenían a sus comensales con el juego de "adivina quien es hikaru", Haruhi con su encanto natural hacía suspirar a más de una, Tamaki con sus palabras tan galantes derretía a otras tantas, Kyoya era admirado y un pequeño (de tamaño) mimado por un grupo de chicas.

- Hunny en donde esta Mori senpai?- pregunto la chica... es decir chico al mayor del host club.

-Uhu? a tenido que irse temprano, - parecía un poco triste..- no me ha dicho por que pero debe ser importante.- regreso con las chicas que se enternecían al ver la cara triste de Hunny.

La tarde paso tranquila, salvo algunos de los ataques de celos de tamaki, que por supuesto los gemelos provocaban. A las chicas les parecia de lo lindo ver a los chicos pelearse por Haruhi, despues de todo a que chica no (insulsas no saben que es niña), a Kyoya le comenzaba a preocupar eso de que a las chicas les gustara ir a ese lugar por ver un poco de YAOI, por que y que si tenía que hacer el algo parecido... despues de todo el ganar algo acambio le parecia atractivo... - Ni lo pienses no caería tan bajo- ... esta bien Kyoya, es ambisioso pero no tanto como para ser blanco de las llamas de MOE.

-Hasta mañana- Haruhi se disponía a irse a su casa, cuando Tamaki le cerró el camino- que sucede?

-Quedate un rato más a disfrutar de este bello atardecer en los brazos de tu padre- Tamaki abría los brazos para recibir a Haruhi, pero esta ya iba murmurando algo sobre la cena unos cuantos metros atras del rubio.

-Mi señor, creo que esta tarde vera el atardecer solo- fueron a picarlo a su rincon preferido.

Ya mas tarde.

-Creo que udon estara bien para esta noche- Haruhi se detuvo frente a una pescadería, aquel alimento que ella tanto deseaba probar se encontraba ahí, como brillando bajo los ultimos rayos del sol. oo...

Un chico la reconoció en el reflejo, pero ella ni se inmuto, estaba imaginando el delicioso sabor, la textura tan suave...

-Haruhi- el cabello de la nuca se le erizó, le había tomado por sorpresa el que la llamaran y al voltear a ver quien había pronunciado su nombre se sorprendió al ver a Mori.

-Mori senpai- el tomó las bolsas de las chica- no no es necesario, yo puedo- pero el chico alto caminaba ya unos pasos adelante.

Anduvieron en silencio hasta la casa de Haruhi, pasaron frente a una florería en donde se entretuvo un rato, despues pasaron por la panadería y compro pan de melón. Al llegar a la puerta del departamento Mori le devolvió las bolsas, y ella se quedó mirandolo un rato.

-Haruhi, hija ya llego tu padre!!!- su papá iba subiendo las escaleras y se detuvo al ver a los dos jovenes ahi parados- o lo siento no sabía que estaba interrumpiendo.- empezó a bajar las escaleras

- --'... por que yo?- dió media vuelta para abrir la puerta- gracias Mori senpai- le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Ah.- le hizo una reverencia en forma de despedida y se retiró.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó más temprano que de costumbre, ya que la noche anterior no había quedado nada de la cena y tendría que hacer su almuerzo. Omelet dulce acompañado de arroz blanco con curry.

-Hasta luego hija- Ranka se despedía de Haruhi en la puerta.

-Hasta luego papá.

Al llegar a la escuela no encontró a ninguno de los chicos, tal vez iba un poco más temprano que de costumbre. Ya en el salón vió que las chicas se arremolinaban alrrededor de su mesa.

-¿Que sucede?- preguntó al llegar cerca de ellas y tratando de ver por encima.

-Haruhi, mira te han dejado un girasol en tu banco.- la representante de su grupo parecía muy emocionada.

-A mi?- un poco incredula tomó la tarjeta junto a la flor y la abrió, comprobando que definitivamente era para ella. - hoy no cumplo años...

-Es de alguna admiradora- Renge aparecio en su polataforma giratoria (aun no me explico como rayos le hizo para poner una en cada rincón de la escuela)- o tal vez de algún admirador.. jojjojoojo.

-Whaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!- llamas de MOE!!!

-Quien habrá sido? y como es que sabe que es mi flor favorita?- pensaba Haruhi, tomando el girasol.

-Konnichiwa Haruhi!!!- los gemelos llegaron y la rodearon con los brazos- y esa flor?

-A quien piensas darcela?- preguntaba uno de los pelinaranjas

-Yo no pienso darcela a nadie- miró a Hikaru- por que me la obsequiaron.

-¡¿que?!- ambos gemelos se exsaltaron y se fueron a un rincón a cuchichear

-Crees que haya sido nuestro señor Kaoru?

-No no lo creo Hikaru...

Toda la mañana Haruhi se pasó recibiendo notas de los gemelos preguntando quien le había dado esa flor, u aunk ella siempre respondía con un no se, ellos seguían insistiendo.

A la hora del almeuzo se apresuró a dejar el salón, estaba agobiada de la misma pregunta una y otra y otra y otra... ( bueno ya entendieron) vez. Aun así ella no se veía muy preocupada por saber quien fue, tal vez una chica... lo mas seguro... o tal vez Kazanoda... - NO no lo creo- pensó Haruhi- no puede ser.

-Kazanoda Senpai!!!- gritó mientras corría para darle alcance, el volteó a verla y ella le pusó la flor enfrente- Tu... - n//n (kozanoda)-tu me diste este girasol?

Chicas los rodeaban ansiosas por escuchar las respuesta, despues de todo el había ido a solicitrar la compañía de la castaña un par de veces al Host Club, ... cosa k molestaba a los miembros por el gran jaleo k se armaba... El pelirrojo parecia no tener rostro ya que se confundía con su cabello.

- No yo... yo no - agachó la mirada... --'

-Uh? jejeje, lo sabía (para si misma), lamento la molestia- se despidió de el y fue al club.

Al entrar vio que ninguno de los chicos había llegado aún, buscó un jarron para su flor y la colocó en la mesa cerca de la ventana entre las rosas... haciendolo resaltar aún más.

-Así que ese es el causante de la ausencia de los miembrios del club ¬.¬- Kyoya entró a la sala de música y cerró l apuerta tras de sí.

-Cómo?- Haruhi se quedío quieta

-Nada , olvidalo- vió la flor con resentimiento , la chica temía por ella, la mirada era tan gélida que pensó se congelaría.- Hay que preparar todo para recibir a nuestras huespedes.

La chic entendio que hay que preparar se referia a tienes que preparar... así que colocó las tazas del te sobre las mesas, algunos pastelillos y galletas en los carritos de comida y preparó un poco de café instantaneo. Las chicas llegaron y ella las atendió ... sola... aunque poco despues llegó Tamaki acompañado de los gemelos.

-Ha..haruhi- corrió a abrazarla- te he estado buscando, dime quien se ha atrevido a darte una flor tan simple sin consultarme antes.

-¬.¬ Simple?...- aunk el no lo noto ese cambio de voz- así que tampoco fuiste tu senpai.

-Senpai!!!!???? - todo alarmado- te he dicho que me llames Tamaki!!! soy tu padre debe haber confianza entre nosotros. ( se pierde en dramarama)

-Ademas nuestro señor prefiere las rosas- dijeron los gemelos.

-Si, las rosas representan la belleza en este mundo (ya de regreso)- se dirije a una chica de 3° y la toma de la barbilla- solo la belleza de una doncella puede opacar a una rosa..

-Tamaki - n//n derritiendose.

La puerta se abre y florecitas flotando se ven sobre la cabeza de un chico alto y moreno.

- Hola Tama chan- un pequeño rubio se asomaba por detras del hombro del primero (T-T no soy pequeño)... bueno mono (kawaii).- Sentimos llegar tarde.- De inmediato Hunny se fue a sentar con las huespedes a comer pastel y tomar te, llevando a bun bun consigo

-Ne Takashi, ven a sentarte con nosotros- el lo llamaba pero Mori estaba distraido mirando por la ventana- ToT Takashi.

-uh? Ah- Se dirigió donde el.

Mientras en la mesa contigua Haruhi estaba con la representante de su grupo y su amiga.

- Dime Haruhi ya sabes quien te dejó el girasol en el banco?- Preguntaba una de ellas.

-No aún no.- los rayos del sol le hacían relucir aun más su suave píel- pero le estoy agradecida nn- dijo en caso de que hubiera sido alguna de ellas.

-Whaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!- (chicas escandalosas)

Hunny fue hacia Haruhi llevando un pedaso de pastel de fresas con el y para sorpresa de muchos...

-Haru chan, quieres la ultima rebanada de pastel de fresas?- las clientas se asombraron por la generosidad de hunny

-Whaaa... tan bello- lagrimas se asomaban por los ojos de las chicas- con lo mucho que le gustan los pasteles.

-Que envidia debe querer mucho a haru chan- decía una pelirroja de 3°- que sacrificio para el.

-Claro, gracias Hunny- ella extendió las manos para recibir el pastel, pero no pusieron nada en ellas nn'- ... estas seguro que me lo puedo quedar.

-T-T si... es solo que es tan delicioso,- lo veía con ojos llorosos como si estuviera a punto de despedir a un gran amigo- pero es tu favorito por eso quiero dartelo.. - veía a la chica entre suplicante y tierno (demonios con esa cara de cachorro que nadie resiste)- aunque es el ultimo.

Todos en el Host Club se quedaron callados y quietos, ver a Hunny renunciar a la ultima pieza de pastel, era algo nunca antes visto, pero nada sucedia --'

-Dozou- Mori entregó su pastel a haruhi, y ella un tanto perpleja lo aceptó- Mitzukuni.

-Gomen ne Haru chan.- la abrazó con un brazo sin soltar su pastel y tratando de no comer el de ella (no es k sea glotón pero pues quien no se comería un delicioso pastel de fresas... te comprendo Hunny)

-No importa... - le sonrio al chico despues vio a Mori y un poco ruborizada le agradeció el gesto- Arigato Mori senpai.

-Ah.- este se fue a sentar y Huunny se sentó en sus piernas junto con su conejito.

El resto de la tarde fue entretenida, salieron al patio a jugar escondidas, el host club era el encargado de buscar a las chicas y al ultima en ser encontrada se llevaría un beso del King del Host, la ganadora fue la pelirroja de 3°. Hunny y Mori se fueron un poco antes, ya que el moreno tenía practica de Kendo.

Al regresar al Host Club Haruhi fue a tomar su girasol y algo estaba junto a este, una cajita de madera con detalles grabados a mano muy bonitos.

-que bonita, tal vez la olvidó alguna de las huespedes- en cuanto la levantó para darsela a Kyoya un papelito se calló, ella lo levantó y vió que decía su nombre una vez más- etto... tal vez se me calló del bolsillo- cuendo lo iba a guardar se dió cuenta de que la tarjeta del girasol aún seguía ahí- asi que s para mi.

Hikaru y Kaoru entraron detras de Tamaki, molestandolo como siempre, diciendo que alguien trataba de lelvarse a su hija lejos de el. El pobre del rubio corrió hacia ella y la iba a abrazar pero se detuco al ver la caja que tenía en sus manos.

-NO ME DIGAS QUE ES OTRO REGALO DE TU ADMIRADOR SECRETO!!!!! - alarmado a mas no poder el pobre casi rompe a llorar.

-Como sabes que es admirador y no admiradora?, digo despues de todo ustedes y Kazanoda Senpai son los unicos que sabe n que soy mujer.- ella no parecía muy interesada en tener admiradores secretos.

-Es verdad haruhi- los gemelos la abrazaron.

-Entonces una de tus clientes en verdad se ha enamorado de ti- decía Kaoru

-O tal vez hay un traidor entre nosotros- decía Hikaru mientras iba con Tmaki que estaba en un rincon deprimido.

Haruhi abndonó el aula 3 de música mientras los tres estaban tratando de averiguar quiene ra la persona que quería robarse a Haruhi con regalos, y lo peor de todo regalos que no eran dignos de ella au y cuando fuera una chica pobre.

-Mori senpai!!- la chica lo alcanzó- ya terminaste tu práctica?- llevaba tanto el girasol como la caja en los brazos y el se fijó en ellos.- uh? jejejeje, regalos de un admirador... aunk no se si sea chica o chico, pero me agradan.

-Ah- caminaron un rato juntos Haruhi le explicaba a mori sobre la reacción de Tamaki y los gemelos sobre esa situación y la sospecha que había tenido de Kazanoda, el solo la escuchaba, o eso parecía.

Al llegar a la esquima de la escuela se despidieron, Haruhi siguió caminando para tomar el tren y Mori fue recogido por una limosina. Al llegar a casa el padre de Haruhi hizo un drama al ver los regalos que recibió su hija- se parece tanto a Tamaki- pensó.

-Pero y si es el... -dijo en voz casi inaudible ranka.

-Que dices papá?- preguntó Haruhi interesada

-Nada que ya debes preparar la cena.


	2. Chapter 2

Haruhi aunque una chica sencilla tiene un pequeño deseo, a pasado una semana desde que empezo a recibir regalos de un admirador (a) secret, sin embargo ese día algo diferente pasa.

Por cierto los personajes aqui utilizados no son de mi propiedad, son de Bisco Hatori, cualquier parecido de la historia aki contada con la original fu pura coincidencia... solo he leido hasta el tomo 3 .. .y el capitulo especial del 5... XD que es mi favorito waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... EL SECRETO DE MORI... es genial... el anime pues hasta donde va.. jejejeje...

Bueno aki voy.

Capitulo 2

Sakura

Era viernes ya, todos los días Hauhi recibía un detalle que aparecía misteriosamente, ya fuera en su banco, la mochila, en el Host o en algun libro que estuviera leyendo. Hasta ahora había recibido flores, la cajita musical, un lapicero azul, una gruya de papel y 1 chocolate en forma de estrella.

Los gemelos y tamaki estaban vueltos locos, tratando de averiguar quien era la persona que le mandaba esas cosas a Haruhi, sin embargo su exito era nulo. A Kyoya esto tambien lo tenía preocupado, pero mas que nada era por que los host gatsaban sus energias en algo tan fuera de lugar.

Al llegar al salon de musica, la chica fue recibida por Hunny.

-Haru chan- se paro frente a ella sonriendo- dime tu admirador o admiradora te dió algo el día de hoy?

-Konnichiwa hunny senpai- saludo igual de energica que siempre- no, aun no ha aparecido nada por que?

-Usa chan y yo teniamos la cuirosidad, ne usa chan?- dijo mirando al rosado conejito.

Un chico silencioso hizo su aparición en el salon de musica y al verlo Haruhi corrió hacia el

-Konnichiwa Mori senpai- el solo la miraba- hice esto para ti- le entregó uan bolsita con galletas caseras

-Ah?- Mori las recibio y Haruhi creyo ver un poco de sonrojo en el, pero no lo pudo asegurar debido a que la luz era muy tenue en la habitación.

-Son como agradecimiento por ayudarme- le sonrió al moreno- con ls compras del otro dia

-De nada- guardo las galletas en el bolsillo de su saco y acarició la cabeza de la chica sonriendole solo como a ella lo hacía.

-Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!- llamas de moe incendiaban el lugar.

- --u Esto no es lo que creen - decía sonrojada mientras Mori se sentaba a un lado de su primo , el cual extrañamente no le pidio de las galletas que le acababan de dar. Aun k eso era tal ves por que estaba muy ocupado con un gran pedaso de pastel de chocolate.

-HIJA!! dime que le has traido a tu padre- el rey del host hacia su aparición ( - ya me tenias muy olvidado) (lo siento senpaiT-T)

-Nada. por que habría de traerte algo?- Haruhi no lo decía con mala in tención sin embargo el pobre ojiazul se fue al rincón igual que siempre.

-Tan temprano mi señor?- Hikaru quitaba con un palito las setas que crecian en el.

-Ya basta de perder el tiempo (y dinero) hay señoritas esperando por su compañia- Kyoya como siempre con su libreta hacía que su voluntad se cumpliera.

Kaoru veía de reojo a Haruhi, buscando el momento de hablar con ella, pero siempre estaba con alguna chica o con uno de los Host, no entendía como es que nunca estaba sola, incluso cuando preparo cafe de plebeyo una de sus clientas insistió en ver como lo preparaba.

-Wow, - como siempre era alabada por hacer algo tan cotidiano para ella.

Al final de la tarde la chica creía que no recibiría ningun regalo de su admirador (a) secret, y extrañamente le causaba una ligera decepsion. Sin embargo cuando tomo su mochila encontro una nota que decía:

Haruhi:

Me gustaría que fueramos al parque de diversiones mañana por la tarde, te espero en la entrada a las 12:00 pm. No te preocupes yo invito.

-No dice de quien es...- lo guardo en su bolsillo derecho cuando escucho las cortinas del cambiador correrse- kyoya senapi, puedo retirarme?

-Claro- la vió como buscando algo, y ella entendio que era lo que pensaba encontrar.

-No hubo regalo el día de hoy- el chico de lentes solo sonrio y asintió- hasta mañana.

Estaba por cruzar el porton principal cuando una limosina se detuvo a su lado, la ventanilla bajó y era de esperarse, era su padre... quiero decir Tamaki.

-Hija, permiteme llevarte a tu casa, por favor- ponía su tierna cara de cachorro herido.

-Hai ¬¬ (demonios por que hace eso?)- subió a la limosina, pero no sin antes ver a su alrededor y suspirar.

-Te... te averguensas de mi???- parecia que rompería a llorar.

-No... no Tamaki- ella solo lo llamo por su nombre y el rubio sonrio.

-Gracias.- una cara perpleja lo observaba- me llamaste Tamaki, no senpai.

El resto del camino Tamaki trato de convenser a su hija que le permitiera llevarla hasta la puerta de su departamento, pero no lo logró, ella se bajó unas cuantas calles antes parta que los vecino no hicieran comentario que la hicieran sentir incómoda.

-Tadaima otosan- dijo al abrir la puerta.

-Hija mía, crei que no te vería hasta mañana por la mañana- la abrazaba muy emocionado, al cabo de unrato la dejo respirar y le entregó una caja de madera negra con detalles en concha nacar muy bonitos.

-Es para mi papá?- la vió y le parecía muy costosa, un gasto inecesario- no puedo aceptarla, seguro te costo mucho, preferiria que no...

-Estaba en la puerta cuando sali a comprar la cena- Rranka estaba sentado en el piso- abrela, vamos quiero saber que es!!!

-Has resistido abrirla?- wow eso si que era un record.

-Fue toda una odisea sip sip. - ¬-¬- pero abrela.

Desamarró el liston plateado que cerraba la caja, la colocó en la mesa y abrio la tapa con cuidado, al ver su contenido se maravilló

-Broches de sakura...- era algo que haruhi siempre había deseado, desde pequeña, su madre solía usar unos iguales cuando estaba en el colegio, pero l os había perdido.

-Co... como los de tu madre- Ranka al parecer tambien estaba sorprendido.

Entonces Haruhi recordó algo que había pasado dos días antes.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Flash back

-Ne haru chan- el dueño del conejito rosa mas mono del mundo estaba sentado a un lado de ella- dime, si quisieras algo en el mundo, algo que se pudiera comprar claro...- el pobre Hunny se sonrojaba- que sería?

-Atún gigante- al parecer esa no era la respuesta que el pekeño buscaba, asi que ella se presuro a añadir- o ... sabes - se acerco al oido del rubio- mi madre tenía unos broches de sakura (flor de cerezo) que usaba en el colegio, siempre he querido unos.

-Enserio haru chan- ella asintió- y como eran?- preguntaba con inocencia, ella lso describió con detalle, ya que los recordaba de uan foto que habia visto de su madre, estaban tan inmersos en su conversasión que no se dieron cuenta de que algunas chicas los escuchaban en secreto.

Y tambien algunos otros curiosos

fin del flash back

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Es que acaso estaba entre aquellas chicas su admiradora secreta? o tal vez era Hunny?

Haruhi no lo podía creer, pero era una posibilidad... volvió al mundo real y fijo su mirada en los prendedores, vió una tarjeta blanca que se encontraba entre la fina madera y la seda roja en la que descansaban los prendedores.

"Haruhi, espero que sean como los de tu madre, se que se verán lindos en ti"

Se sonrojo un poco aunque un momento despues le pareció algo estupido, sonrojarse por algo que le dice alguien que nisiquiera conoce... pero recordó que alguien la había citado al día siguiente y sacó la nota de su saco, puso el recado a un lado de la tarjeta y los observo.

-Vaya- abrió los ojos como plato.

-Que hija ya sabes quien te ha estado mandando regalos?- ella solo negó y se fue a su habitación a dejar las cosas para despues regresar a cenar.

Al día siguiente llego un poco antes de la hora fijada, como siempre su ropa había desaparecido de su closet dejandole solo un vestido color blanco con bonitas flores y un par de sandalias a juego.

-¬-¬.. por que siempre pasa esto en una situación asi?- Se sentía algo rara, el vestido de tirantes dejaba demasiada piel al descubierto asi que decidió usar la peluca larga que "misteriosamente" estaba en su habitación tambien, lo unico bueno que encontró en la situación fue que pudo lucir los prendedores de sakura (que por cierto se le veían tan monos, eran unas replicas de flores de cerezo en latón con adornos que colgaban haciendolos ver scomo los que usaban las geishas o) estaba acomodandose un poco uno de los prendedores cuando unos zapatos se detuvieron frente a ella.

-Lamento haberte hecho esperar Haruhi- la voz del chico que acompañaba a los zapatos le era tan familiar- Hola nn- las chicas que pasaban por ahi cuchicheaban acerca de lo atractivo y bien vestido del chico.

-Uh? Tu- ella le sonrió.

Lo siento este caplitulo esta un poquito mas corto... por que lo tuve que separar en dos... si jno estaría muy largo jejejeje, buen para mis dos lectoras mil gracias por los reviews non.

Arigato, si les gusta me avisn, si no tambien.


	3. Chapter 3

Mil gracias por los reviews… me siento taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan wiiiiiiiiiiii…. Jejejejje aprovechare para promopcionar otros de mis fics… de avatar jajajajajaja… toph y Zuko… jajajajajja nada que ver aki pero es otra historia que estoy creando… jejejejeje bueno a los que dejan reviews… los leere lo prometo gea, bueno ya los dejo bye.

Los personajes aki presentados son obra de bisco Hatori.

Capitulo 3

El parque de diversiones

Al día siguiente llego un poco antes de la hora fijada, como siempre su ropa había desaparecido de su closet dejandole solo un vestido color blanco con bonitas flores y un par de sandalias a juego.

-¬-¬.. por que siempre pasa esto en una situación asi?- Se sentía algo rara, el vestido de tirantes dejaba demasiada piel al descubierto asi que decidió usar la peluca larga que "misteriosamente" estaba en su habitación tambien, lo unico bueno que encontró en la situación fue que pudo lucir los prendedores de sakura (que por cierto se le veían tan monos, eran unas replicas de flores de cerezo en latón con adornos que colgaban haciendolos ver scomo los que usaban las geishas o) estaba acomodandose un poco uno de los prendedores cuando unos zapatos se detuvieron frente a ella.

-Lamento haberte hecho esperar Haruhi- la voz del chico que acompañaba a los zapatos le era tan familiar- Hola nn- las chicas que pasaban por ahi cuchicheaban acerca de lo atractivo y bien vestido del chico.

-Uh? Tu- ella le sonrió.

-Si, jejeje, siento llegar tarde- Kaoru le sonreía a la Haruhi picaramente- te vez muy linda hoy.

-Si- lo vio como culpandolo de ello- tal parece que mi padre decidió lavar toda mi ropa hoy.

-Me alegro de ello- le ofreció su brazo y ella aceptó entraron en el parque.

Había mil cosas que hacer ese día, juegos mecánicos, tal vez uno que otro de tiro al blanco para ganar algo para su chica, tantas chucherias que comer y tanto de que hablar.

-Que bonitos tus broches- estaba un poco nervioso

-A, gracias Kaoru- los toco para asegurarse que estuvieran ahi los 2- me los regaló mi admirador secreto.

-De... de verdad?- esto lo dejo sorprendido- y como sabes que es admirador.

-Su letra no es la de una chica- el pelinaranja se ponía un poco más rojo cada vez que ella hablaba- y la verdad tampoco es la tuya.

-XXu- eso fue el límite- coo...como lo sabes?

-Pues tu letra y la de el no se parcen- dijo con un tono de "es lo mas obio"- el me dejo una nota junto con los broches y tu dejaste una en mi mochila, asi k al ponerlas juntas me di cuenta.

Le explicaba que la de el era más pequeña y con trazos cortos pero suaves y los de la otra persona eran trazos suaves tambien pero un poco más grandes, muy elegantes.

-Elegantes?- heria su pobre corazon.

-Si- en eso un vendedor de algodon de azucar y su carrito aparecin enrte la multitud- comamos un algodon de azucar Kaoru.

-Si- ella lo tomo de la mano y lo condujo hasta alla

-Por que no trajiste a Hikaru?- comía a bocados pequeños su gran algodon- y como hiciste para venir solo?

-A pues quería pasar un día contigo y solo le pedía a mamá que le pidiera ayuda- reía animadamente.

Cuando se terminaron el algodon subieron a la montaña rusa, al carrusel, esntraron a la casa de los espejos, en donde ambos se rieron hasta el cansancio. Cuando entraron a la casa del terror, las chicas que iban enfrente de ellos se sentían aliviadas de que un chico tan lindo entrara junto con ellas... asi podrían aprovechar el "susto" para abrazarlo.

Kaoru cada vez que una chica se lanzaba a abrazarlo las evadía graciosamente, Haruhi en cambio nada la asustaba, y esto lo decepcionaba, despues de todo hubiera sido una buena escusa para abrazarla. Se sonrojó al pensar en la imagen y en eso un trueno retumbó en la habitación y ella lo abrazó. A el le parecio de lo más linda.

Cuando salieron de la casa del terror, el sol ya se estaba ocultando.

-Solo un ultimo juego Kaoru- haruhi veía la hora en su reloj- tengo que ir a preparar la cena- el solo asintió, el fin de su plan estaba por llegar, así que subieron a la rueda de la fortuna, fueron los primeros en la fila, asi que tuvieron que esperar un rato arriba mientras los demás subian.

-K bonita vista-a haruhi le encantaba, la ciudad a sus pies y el ocaso como fondo.

-Hai- los nervios lo atacaron el momento ideal era ese, los rayos del sol la hacían ver aun más hermosa, sus ojos tenían un brillo como nunca antes- Ha.. haruhi

-Hai- ella volteo a verlo y se quedó callada al ver su rostro rojo y la mirada agachada- Kaoru estas bien?

-Haruhi yo...- apretaba los puños sobre sus piernas- yo ... quiero decirte que te.. te quiero- dijo en una voz fuerte, como si hubiera estado atorado en su garganta.

Eso dejo sorprendida a la chica, que no supo que responder ante tal situación, así que agacho la mirada tambien.

-Kaoru yo.. gracias- sabía que ese " te quiero" no era el de un amigo - yo tambien te quiero como amigo eso es normal- dijo tratando de no lastimarlo.

-Pero Haruhi, yo te quiero como algo mas que una amiga, me gustas- encontró el valor dentro de el y decidio decirle todo- hace tiempo que me haces sentir como nadie- su voz iba bajando de volumen cada vez.

La rueda de la fortuna se detuvo y abrieron la puerta para que se bajaran, Kaoru bajo primero y salió corriendo, no habia pensado en que seria si el no era correspondido... por que tampoco habia pensado en encontrar el valor para decirselo.

-Como pude ser tan tonto- lagrimas asomaban por sus ojos y en eso alguien le tomo la muñeca y cuando volteó a ver quien era tropezó. Haruhi cayó ensima d el, aunque se rapó un codo y una rodilla- Haruhi estas bien?

-Si- se levantó y se sacudio- por que huyes?

-Tu... no decias nada- le gritó.

-Es raro que pierdas la compostura- le sonrió- escucha Kaoru, hoy ha sido un día muy divertido, gracias por invitarme al parque de diversiones.

-Pero.. que hay de lo que te dije?- miraba el piso, no tenía valor para verla a los ojos.

-Lo.. lo siento Kaoru- el alma se le fue a los pies- la verdad es que los estimo mucho a todos... y aqui entre nos, me agradas mas que Hikaru- oo- jejeje, eres mucho mas alegre y estable.

-Alegre y estable- eso no era consuelo para el.

-Lamento no poder corresponderte- lo dijo de corazón- te quiero y estimo mucho ... pero hay alguien que me gusta.

Esta confesión sorprendio en sobre manera al pelinaranja, nunca se había tomado la molestia de preguntarle si alguien le gustaba y el simplemente se enamoro de ella.

-Jajajajaja- Kaoru rió tan de repente que asustó a Haruhi- lo .. lo siento, es que es mi culpa, nunca me tome la molestia de preguntarlo jejejeje- reía, pero lagrimas aun estaba n en sus ojos.

-Kaoru- lo abrazó- gracias por quererme tanto.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer- la abrazó tambien- despues de todo sabes quien soy.

Las cosas siguieron normal entre ellos del paruqe de diversiones a la parada del autobus.

-Segura que no quieres que te lleve?- Kaoru hacía lo posible por no dejarla sola.

-Si segura, gracias, pero tengo que pasar al supermercado a comprar algo que me falta- le hizo un reberencia- gracias por el día de hoy.

-Gracias por acompañarme- le devolvió la reberencia- pero no se lo digas a Hikaru por favor, ne?.

-Esta bien.

El autobus paso de inmediato y se subió a el, iba pensando en la confesión que le acababan de hacer, una confesión de amor y ella había dicho que le gustaba alguien más.

-QUEEEEEEEE?!!!!!!!!!!!!- de pronto reparo en eso, ella lo dijo sin pensarlo y sin darse cuenta hasta ese momento, la gente la veía con miedo... una chica lo ca pensaban- pe... pero si no me... no me gusta nadie...

Por poco se le pasa el lugar donde debía bajarse y apresurada toco el timbre y se bajo torpemente del autobus. Al entrar en el supermercado se desoriento un poco, que es lo que hacía ahí. Al ver la charola de comida preparada recordó que irira a comprar algo para la cena.

-creo que mejor... -estaba en la caja ya, llevaba 2 charolas de comida ya preparad, lista para calentar- llevare esto- creia que estab demasiado distraida para cocinar cualquier cosa- hua!- suspiró al salir.

Iba caminando aun reflexionando sobre lo que le dijo a Kaoru, como es que dijo que le gustba alguien y ella no tenía idea de quien era. Sabia que no era mentira, por que ella mentiria a su amigo de esa manera, ademas lo dijo sin saberlo, es decir sinceramente.

-Lo siento- chocó contra alguien- Mo..mori senpai?


	4. Chapter 4

Wiii, Mori al ataque... deha eso que, bueno espero que les guste mi historia, jejejeje, hay veces en que me bloqueo y todo queda en el limbo y lo fuerzo a seguir pero hoy fue diferente... 2 capítulos seguidos de Ouran, 1 de avatar y 1 de otro de ouran que estoy haciendo en conjunto con una prima wii soy tan feliz... TuT

Bueno los personajes aqui presentados así como sus nombres, actitudes (no todas) son propiedad e Bisco Hatori... te amooooooooooooo!!!! Bueno ya me voy...

Disfrútenlo -u-.

Capitulo 4

Cena en casa de Haruhi

Iba caminando aun reflexionando sobre lo que le dijo a Kaoru, como es que dijo que le gustaba alguien y ella no tenía idea de quien era. Sabia que no era mentira, por que ella no mentiría a su amigo de esa manera, además lo dijo sin saberlo, es decir sinceramente.

-Lo siento- chocó contra alguien- Mo...mori senpai?

-Konnichiwa- la voz ronca de Mori sonó en la noche- Haruhi- volteó a ver las bolsas que la chica llevaba y espero un momento.

-E...esta bien senpai si quieres ayudarme- le tendió las bolsas y el las tomó- ¿que es lo que haces aquí?

-Camino- como siempre no conversaba mucho.

-Ya veo- notó la espada de bambú en su funda atada en su espalda- tuviste práctica hoy- el asintió- pero por que no vino por ti la limosina?

-¿Creo que necesito caminar de vez en cuando- volteo a ver a la chica por primera en el trayecto- no lo crees?

-Uh?- era extraño mas de una palabra en una sola oración- si creo que si- le sonrió.

-Además la noche esta hermosa- miró la luna- el día de hoy es más blanca y brillante de lo normal- sonreía mientras hablaba y hacía a Haruhi sonrojarse,

-Ha... hai- lo imitó- senpai, ¿tienes sueño?- se miraron un momento a los ojos.

-Creo que un poco- se talló los ojos, pero volteo sonriendo- uh?

-Que sucede senpai?

-Traes vestido y cabello largo- se detuvo y la veía.

-Si- se sonrojó un poco, aunque era muy obvio el cambio pensó que no diría nada sobre el, pero claro no era el Mori de siempre.

-Te vez linda- le acarició la cabeza- y esos broches se ven hermosos en ti.

Haruhi sintió que la piel se le ponía chinita (de gallina, se le erizaba el bello), y ahora no estaba Hunny senpai para ayudarla.

-Vamos rápido a casa senpai, tengo que llegar con la cena- lo apuro y camino un poco adelante de ella, a el no le importaba, le encantaba su sensual movimiento (pensamientos de un Mori soñoliento)- Gracias por su ayuda.

-De nada Haruhi- tocó la puerta, ya que la luz de adentro estaba prendida, Ranka abrió la puerta y recibió con abrazos a su querida hija.

-OH HARUHI!! estaba apunto de llamar a la policía- la pobre no podía respirar, gracias a Dios se dio cuenta de la presencia del chico- vaya, compañía- soltó a su hija y se dirigió al joven- se quedará a cenar...

-Morinozuka, pero puede llamarme Mori si gusta- ambos estaban ahí enfrascados en una conversación y Haruhi los veía sorprendidos, como es que el podía hablar tanto y por que su padre lo aceptaba con tanta facilidad.

-Bien iré a hacer la cena- dijo al sentirse ignorada

-No te preocupes hija- su padre movía la mano graciosamente- ya la he hecho, vi que no llegabas y pensé que tendrías hambre.

-Lo... lo siento papa- ella lamentaba hacer trabajar a su padre más de lo que ya lo hacía.

-Kawaii- dijo el pelinegro

-¡Verdad k si!!!!!- de nuevo abrazó a su hija.

-Bien iré a servir- esta se safó de los brazos de su padre y se dirigió a la cocina- cenaras aquí senpai?- grito para hacerse escuchar.

-Hai, por favor- pasó tratando de consolar a Ranka que lloraba por el desaire de su hija, se sentó en el tatami.

-Por favor usa el cojín- le ofreció Ranka

-No muchas gracias, creo que sería mejor que Haruhi lo usara- al parecer estaba muy platicador- no debe lastimar su joven y suave piel.

-No T-T tienes toda la razón- Ranka sacó la botella de sake y le ofreció un poco

-Papá, no puedes darle de tomar...- dijo horrorizada, si estaba soñoliento y bebía en que estado se pondría- aquí tienen la cena- puso con cuidado los platos enfrente de cada uno y los palillos a un lado.

-Haruhi, no seas aburrida hija, déjanos divertirnos un poco.

-Si el toma yo lo haré también- dijo determinante.

-Creo que será mejor que no lo haga Ranka san- sonrió y Ranka se sonrojó- no quiero que los labios de su hija se manchen con sake, es muy joven para hacerlo.

-Si, si tienes razón

-Como es que papa le da la razón con todo - pensó.

-ITADAKIMASU!!!

La comida estuvo acompañada de una charla amena, después de todo Mori tenia mucho sueno. Al padre de Haruhi parecía agradarle la compañía de aquel chico, no era tan sencillo que cualquiera entrara en la familia y menos un hombre. Ella participo solo un poco en la conversación ya que Ranka se empeño en hablarle sobre su trabajo a Mori, que aunque ya sabia lo que el hacia, no parecía menos interesado que la primera vez.

-¿Quieren postre?- Ranka se levanto- hay un pastel de fresas en el refrigerador, ¿que dicen?- ambos asintieron y este se fue a la cocina.

-Senpai, lamento todo esto- decía Haruhi un poco sonrojada

-No importa la verdad es que me agrada tu padre- la miro sonriente- es muy interesante, al igual que tu.

-aquí están- llego dando vueltas con gracia- una para mi hija querida- lo poso suavemente frente a ella- otro para el gentil caballero- con gracia y florituras lo puso frente a Mori

-¿Y el tuyo papa?- la chica noto que solo había dos platos en la mesa- no vas a comer postre?

-No- movió la mano para decir no te preocupes- si no les importa me retiro a dormir estoy muy cansado- beso a Haruhi en la frente y se fue a dormir no sin antes decir- mas vale que se comporten, estaré en la habitación de a lado.

-????? ¬.¬

-No se preocupe Ranka san- Mori se levanto y le dedico una reverencia.

Siguieron charlando por otro rato, Haruhi no sabía mucho sobre la familia de Mori, así que aprovecho para saber un poco más sobre su senpai. Resulto ser que su familia era muy tradicional, si por ellos fuera casarían a Mori con una geisha (nota: leí la vida de una geisha de Mineko Iwasaki, muy interesante... las geishas no son prostitutas... sino que son mujeres instruidas en el arte japonés... mas bien tradiciones), mas a el no le importaba del todo eso, Mitzukuni era su mejor amigo y además tenia hacia con el un deber, el cual había trascendido por generaciones en su familia, cuando al fin eran cerca de la 12 de la noche Mori decidió que era hora de irse.

-Me retiro Haruhi- le decía ya en la puerta- gracias por todo- su voz era ronca igual que siempre pero un poco más animada.

-Senpai, que te parece si llamamos para que vengan por ti- le tomo de la mano para hacerle esperar- ya es tarde, te pueden asaltar- aunque no creía que alguien pudiera hacerle mucho daño, tal vez solo era por estar un poco mas con el.

-Bien, esperare- saco su celular y llamo a su casa, pidiendo a su chofer que fuera por el a la dirección que le proporciono- bien en 5 min. estas aquí verdad- solo sentía y colgó el celular- listo.

Se sentaron en los escalones a esperar, la luna llena lucia radiante esa noche despejada, el cielo lleno de estrellas y un aire fresco que corría gentilmente (jajajajaja ... me da risa imaginarme el aire corriendo), Haruhi se estremeció y se quedo paralizada al sentir que un brazo la rodeaba.

-Ta... takashi- no era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre (si no me creen lean el manga 3) pero aun así a el le sorprendía ese pequeño "incidente"

-Haruhi- se miraron a los ojos, el miro el bello sonroso en el rostro de Haruhi, sus labios delgados parecían hacerle una invitación, ella lo veía tímidamente, como rogando por un beso y el no podía resistir aquella imagen tan hermosa de la chica, su piel blanca reflejaba la luz de la luna y el cabello castaño largo caía suavemente sobre sus hombros haciéndola lucir sexy, un tirante del vestido caía traviesamente sobre su brazo, dándole la oportunidad para acariciarla, coloco su mano suavemente sobre su piel y la recorrió suavemente con la excusa de colocar el tirante en su lugar, haciéndola estremecer, siguió su camino por el cuello, llegando a su rostro la tomo suavemente, levantando su rostro y posando sus tibios labios en los de ella.

El mundo desapareció por un momento, no había nada mas que la respiración del otro sobre su piel, la palpitación acelerada de los corazones se sentía, ella solo lograba impregnarse con el aroma fresco de Mori, ese sabor a fresa en los labios, esas caricias tiernas en su rostro, en su cuello, en su espalda...

-Ajum, ajum- ambos se detuvieron, miraron a la puerta esperando ver a Ranka, pero no había nadie- señor, su abuela lo espera, necesita hablar con ud antes de irse a dormir.

-Hmp- sonrió tomándola del cuello y colocando su frente sobre la de ella- lo siento Haruhi, es hora de irme- ella solo asintió torpemente, aun no lograba recuperar el aliento después de aquel beso- Hasta mañana.

Se quedo ahí sentada, viéndolo subirse, en parte por que sus piernas no le respondían y en parte por que no quería perder detalle de aquel hombre que la hacia sentir de esa manera.

Whea jejejeje aquí yo toda loca en la clase de compu. … si me ven me matan dejen rr por favor nos vemos.

Bueno ya que se quejan por mis faltas de ortografía, aquí esta este un poco menos ofensivo, jajajaja no se crean, pero bueno, es que escribo rápido o pongo cada acento en cada palabra, solo una cosa si digo mi estilo de narrar es mío es si no lo cambiare, ya iré madurando pero por mientras así me gusta. Incluyendo caritas jejejeje y el wiiiiiiiiiiiiii deah y demás nos vemos.


	5. Chapter 5

Wiiiiiiii... gomen nasai, el capitulo anterior fue una pagina menos largo que los anteriores jejejejeje pero espero que este les agrade, gracias por seguirme y Por favor lean el ff DOKI DOKI LIFE (ouran también), de Ayane... jejeje es mi prima y le hago promoción juajuajua.

Por cierto algunas personas no entenderán el por que de algunos eventos si no han leído el manga 5 ... especialmente el secreto de Mori.

Los personajes aquí presentados así como sus nombres son propiedad de Bisco Hatori, arigato por ser mangaka!!!

Capitulo 5

Solo sueños

El mundo desapareció por un momento, no había nada más que la respiración del otro sobre su piel, la palpitación acelerada de los corazones se sentía, ella solo lograba impregnarse con el aroma fresco de Mori, ese sabor a fresa en los labios, esas caricias tiernas en su rostro, en su cuello, en su espalda...

-Ajum, ajum- ambos se detuvieron, miraron a la puerta esperando ver a Ranka, pero no había nadie- señor, su abuela lo espera, necesita hablar con ud antes de irse a dormir.

-Hmp- sonrió tomándola del cuello y colocando su frente sobre la de ella- lo siento Haruhi, es hora de irme- ella solo asintió torpemente, aun no lograba recuperar el aliento después de aquel beso- Hasta mañana.

Se quedo a.C. sentada, viéndolo subirse, en parte por que sus piernas no le respondían y en parte por que no quería perder detalle de aquel hombre que la hacia sentir de esa manera.

No entro hasta ver desaparecer aquella limosina negra, pensando en su senpai y la demostración de amor que le había hecho, pero de pronto su feliz mundo se derrumbo, ella recordó un pequeño detalle. La última vez que su senpai le dijo que era linda, fue por que al igual que hoy tenia sueño, pero al momento de despertar no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido.

-Takashi- no pudo evitar las lagrimas, después de todo el había logrado despertar ese sentimiento que dormía en ella, haciéndola tan feliz por un momento, mas el hecho que el no recordara ese momento la atormentaba como nada en el mundo- por que lo hice, yo lo sabia...- se reprochaba el haberse permitido hacer eso, un hermoso sentimiento había nacido en ella y era correspondido ... de una extraña manera, sin embargo el no lo recordaría.

Entro a su casa sin hacer ruido, se puso las pijamas que se encontraban en su lugar, quitándose los broches y la larga peluca, se tumbo en el futon tratando de dormir mas lloraba silenciosamente, nunca nada le había hecho sentirse así, ni siquiera la partida de su madre. Aunque ella pensaba que todos esos sentimientos restringidos se estaban desahogando en ese momento. Al final cayo rendida, soñaba con las flores de cerezo y los pétalos cayendo al compás del viento.

-Haruhi hija, es hora de que te vayas- Ranka la apuraba.

-Si papa ya voy- atino a decir, se levanto y entro a la regadera, un baño rápido la haría sentirse mucho mejor.

El desayuno estaba en la mesa al igual que su almuerzo. Ella comió afuerzas la comida, ya que su padre la había preparado, aunque ella seguía sin ánimos de nada. Se puso los zapatos y se dirigió a la escuela.

-No puedo dejar que esto me afecte tanto- se decía a si misma- después de todo el es mi amigo y tal vez lo que siente por mi es sincero- solo esperaba tener la paciencia para que el se los dijera.

Al entrar al salón se sorprendió, había olvidado por completo a su admirador secreto y esta vez la había sorprendido. Un dibujo de su rostro estaba enmarcado en un cuadro de madera de cerezo, hecho con carboncillo, las sombras lo hacían ver muy real, como si fuera una fotografía, ella estaba sonriendo.

-Me ha visto sonreir- pensó, y aunque eso no era extraño, esa sonrisa era muy diferente, ella misma no la reconocía, de pronto Mori se le vino a la mente, la tristeza se vió reflejada en su rostro.

-Haruhi kun- la representante se acerco a ella- ¿te encuentras bien?

Su sonrisa se asomó en su rostro, esa sonrisa tan natural hizo que se derritiera la chica enfrente de ella. La tomó entre sus brazos para evitar la caída y las demás armaron un gran jaleo. Una mañana como cualquiera pasaba en Ouran.

La hora de la verdad llegó, el timbre de salida resonó en los pasillos y una nerviosa Haruhi caminaba con paso desidido hacia el salón de música, sede del Host Club.

-Haruhi ¿porque huyes de nosotros?- Hikaru y Kaoru la rodearon con los brazos, ella solo se resigno a ser estrujada entre ellos.

-¡Sueltenla!- Tamaki llegó jalando a Haruhi- No tienen derecho, ¡Okasan!

Kyoya llegó resignado a separar a esos 4, después de todo las clientes estaban por llegar. Hikaru la soltó a regañadientes, después de todo era su juguete favorito. Entraron al salón y poco después llegaron Mori y Hunny.

-Hola a todos- el siempre sonriente Hunny llegó saludando y directo a los pasteles, Mori lo seguía de cerca.

-Hola Senpai- Haruhi le sonreía como siempre, aunque por dentro ella deseaba abrazarlo y decirle cuanto le amaba.

-Hola Haruhi- la voz ronca de Mori era melodía para los oidos de ella, un mar de emociones hacía una tormenta en su corazón.

Se quedó un momento esperando por algo que nisiquiera ella sabía que era, todos los miraban, resultaba extraño verlos ahi parados viendose sin decir nada. Las chicas estaban envueltas en llamas de Moe.

-Haruhi- el silencio era total, nisiquiera la respiración se escuchaba- ¿hay café?

-¿Café?- si que era raro, el pidiendo café, quien lo creería- Jeje, claro- le dedicó una dulce sonrisa y se fue a servirle café al chico serio.

El la vió, esa sonrisa le hizo recordar un sueño, ella entre sus brazos, sus labios suaves y tersos correspondiendo un calido beso.

-Aqui esta senpai- le entregó la taza y el se fue con Hunny aun pensando en un sueño tan vivido como ninguno.

Haruhi actuaba como si nada pasara, tan sonriente y tan natural como solo ella podía ser, al igual el moreno, tan serio y fresco como siempre. Aunque Hunny notaba un aire pensativo en su amigo y aunque el creía tener un idea de porque, solo lo veía, era agradable saber que su primo se interesaba por algo más que cuidarlo.

Al final del día Mori y su eterno compañero fueron los primeros en abandonar la sala, seguidos por los gemelos y Kyoya. Tamaki estaba haciendo tiempo desde rato atrás, esperaba a Haruhi con ansia.

-Senpai, ¿que sucede?- era extraño que el estuviera ayudando con la limpieza.

-Haruhi, quería saber si... ya sabes quien te da esos regalos- era extraño oirlo hablar tan seriamente, pero no la veía ni siquiera de reojo.

-No senpai.

-Ya veo- era un poco más alegre- ¿y si supieras quien es? tu...

-No podría corresponderle- le dijo con un hilo de voz, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas involuntariamente.

-Haruhi ¿que sucede?- la escuchó sollozar- lo... lo lamento.

Ella se rió un poco, le parecía tonto estar llorando con Tamaki, despues de todo era el más inmaduro de los chicos, pero en definitiva era en quien más confiaba.

-Senpai...- lo vió a los azules ojos- yo- se quedó callada, ahogo un sollozo y Tamaki se preocupo por ella enserio, despues de todo el no la había visto llorar antes.

-Haruhi ¿que te sucede?- Tamaki la tomó entre sus brazos.

-Tamaki- el se sintió feliz, después de todo ella no solía hacerlo- ¿somos amigos?

-¿Amigos?, porsupuesto que si Haruhi- se retiró un poco de ella- ¿por que hija?

-Yo... me gusta alguien- Tamaki se quedó pensativo un momento antes de que ella siguiera- creo que me enamoré.

-Y... ¿quien es el afortunado?- le sonreía

Tamaki se quedó sorprendido al saber que era Morinozuka Takashi el que había robado el corazón de Haruhi. Que era la persona por la cual ella derramaba lágrimas. De pronto el había dejado de ser "el padre" de la chica, ahora era su amigo y confidente.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien aqui termina mi capitulo 5 espero les guste. Aunque algo corto pero bueno.


	6. Chapter 6

Bien lamento las mil ocho mil horas que me tarde en subir nuevo capitulo...pero perdi mi usb

y pues no tenía mis capítulos para subir... se me fue la inspiración y pues hoy decidi hacerlos otra vez... nn espero les guste.

Gracias por los rr... me alagan de verdad.

PD Los personajes aqui presentados son propiedad de bisco Hatori

Cap 6

Deja vu

Haruhi estaba más tranquila despues de haber confesado aquel sentimiento que encerraba en el pecho, estaba agradecida con Tamaki, muy feliz de que el pudiera ser una persona comprensiva y la apoyara de aquella manera. Trató de consolarla de mil maneras y ella logro sonreir un poco despues de llorar un buen rato.

-Lamento molestarte con esto Senpai- le decía al ir caminando por el pasillo.

El rubio un poco serio se dedicó a asentirle, el la ayudaba con el corazón, despues de todo era su adorada hija. Al llegar a la entrada le hizo la petición de costumbre.

-¿Me permites llevarte a casa?- su entusiasmo parecia haber regresado y ella aceptó sin chistar, el camino fue un rogar y rogar por dejarla en su casa y ella seguia sin aceptar.

-Hasta luego tamaki- se despedía con movimientos suaves de la mano mientras el como perrito se asomaba por la ventana.

Entró en casa, se quitó los zapatos y se fue a su habitación. Se recosto un rato y se quedó dormida. Soñaba con Mori y un chico misterioso que le daba obsequios, ella le pedía que ya no lo hiciera al ver la cara de decepción del moreno. El misterioso admirador le daba un regalo tras otro y le decía cuanto la quería y ella angustiada vió como Mori se alejaba de ella.

-¡Takashi!- ella quiso seguirlo pero traopezo con todos los obsequios y cuando trataba de levantarse se undía en ellos.

Haruhi desperto y tenía lagrimas en los ojos, pensó en su sueño y que tal vez sería cierta la decepción de Mori al verla recibir los regalos. Tomó una desición, encontraría a esa persona y se los devolvería, le diría que no puede ser correspondido y que se alejara de ella.

-Lo siento no me di cuenta antes- pensaba en su principe y como salido de la nada noto un aroma delicioso, recordó que debería estar haciendo la cena y se levantó corriendo- Papá lo siento

-Haruhi hija- Ranka tanía puesto el delantal blanco y cuchara en mano- estabas dormida y no quise levantarte, por que no te cambias mientras sirvo.

A penas se daba cuenta que seguía con el uniforme, mientras se cambiaba en medio de la penumbra escucho que tocaban la puerta y la voz de Ranka pidiendo un momento para abrir. Al parecer era alguien conocido, los recibió alegremente. Termino de ponerse la blusa blanca de tirantes y el short largo azul y salió.

-¿Quien a llegado papá?- preguntaba mientras miraba como se ataba el moño del cordón, se quedó paralizada al ver quienes estaban sentados a la mesa.

-Hola Haru chan- Hunny senpai estaba comiendo ya un pedazo del pastel de fresas del día anterior. Mori sentado a un lado estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos- espero no te moleste que hayamos venido.

Haruhi se sentó enfrente de ellos, y negó con la cabeza, aún no se recuperaba del shock de verlos ahi. Ranka servía la cena y se sento a lado de su hija. La velada fue algo alegre por la conversasión entre el padre de Haruhi y hunny, ella poco a poco fue recuperando el humor de siempre y Mori, pues no hablaba mucho.

-Les pido cuiden de mi hija- Ranka decía a los dos chicos cuando se disponían a irse- saldre una semana por unos negocios y me da pendiente dejarla sola- con pose de madre preocupada.

-Si señor, no se preocupe, cuidaremos bien de ella- abazó a su primo del cuello, ya que iba en su espalda- ne? Takashi.

-Ah- la primer palabra que el decía en toda la noche.

Haruhi, decia que no era necesario, pero por dentro deseaba que Mori fuera cada noche a visitarla y le preguntase como estaba. Su padre entró a la casa y ella esperaba a que llegara la limosine por ellos.

-Haru chan gracias por permitirnos estar contigo- decía hunny a su amiga- significa mucho para nosotros.

-Gracias a ustedes por venir- le sonrió a ambos.

La limosina llegó y ella espero a ver como los chicos subían a ella y desaparecían. Suspiró y vió al cielo, si tenía que Mori le confesara algo, debía hacerle sentir lo que ella sentía. Así que pensó en tratar de conquistarlo, se rió por lo extrañao que le resultaba su idea y entró en la casa ya un poco más relajada.

Mientras Mori veía por la ventana la casa de ella, algo le resultaba tan familiar en todo aquello que acababa de pasar, pero no lograba redcordar. Hunny lo veía y parecía saber lo que pasaba por la mente de el.

-¿Que sucede Takashi?- lo miraba inocentemente.

El moreno tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero al final le cpntó lo que pasaba.

-Creo- era una ventaja para Hunny el que el fuera un poco más comunicativo con el- creo que tuve un deja vu- lo vió a los ojos con mirada confundida- siento que estuve en casa de Haruhi antes.

-Pero como es que acaso viniste y no me invitaste- el pequeño rubio lo veía con falsas lagrimas en los ojos.

Mori se forzaba a recordar, pero lo unico que lograba eran imágenes borrosas de sus recuerdos, pero una Haruhi con cabello largo y vestido de tirantes llegó a su mente como si quisiera ser recordada.

-Fue un sueño- al fin llegó a esa conclusión y le explicó a Hunny lo que "había soñado"

-Ya veo, de verdad quieres mucho a Haru chan ne?- ledaba palmaditas en el brazo- pero crees que fue solo un sueño?- esa no era la primera vez que el escuchaba esa historia, pero no podía decirselo a su primo, le había prometido que le deajría darse cuenta por si sólo, pero no de no tratar de ayudarle a recordar.

-¿Mitzukuni?- el entendió esa indirecta, aunque no sabía si eeso era lo que significaba ese tono de voz- ella es impotante para mi.

-Lo se Takashi, te ayudaré a acercarte a ella- decía moviendo la cabeza- pero tu tendrás que decirle lo que sientes, yo no puedo hacer eso por ti.

Mori pensaba en todo eso que pasaba, su sueño, en Haruhi, si era verdad aquel sueño... el ya la había besado y le había dicho cuanto la quería. Se sintió mal, ella debía pensar que era un tonto, decirle que la amaba y besarla y al siguiente día actuar como si nada.

Bueno... esto es todo por el momento, espero les guste y que el próximo capítulo no tarde mucho en twerminarse... espera eso depende de mi... bueno a trabajar jejejeje de nuevo mil disculpas por tardarme.


	7. Chapter 7

Estos personajes no me pertenecen... lalalalala

quiero a Moriii

Cap 7

Padre..

Haruhi seguía sola en casa cada noche tenía que aguantar la llamada de todos los chicos del host que trataban de asegurarse que estuviera a salvo, todos llamaban excepto Mori, aunque ella sabía que no era ese tipo de chico nada la alegraría más que una levantar el teléfono y escuchar la voz del chico serio dándole las buenas noches.

-Haruhi hija ¿cómo estas?- era la tercera vez que Tamaki llamaba- no puedo tolerar que estes sola y que si llega un asaltante no este yo ahí para defenderte.

-Tamaki tranquilo, mis vecinos correrían a ayudarme- decía un tanto fastidiada- además los chicos del host pensarían mal.

El entendía que Mori podría malinterpretar las cosas, su preocupación no era por todos y aunque el había decidido unir a eso 2 aún le dolía que el amor de Haruhi no fuera para el. Se despidió de ella alegremente como siempre lo hacía, aunque su expresión era totalmente diferente.

-Ah, senpai, como vuelvas a llamar descolgaré el teléfono- se estaba dando la vuelta y el teléfono

Sono, lo vió con mirada asesina y resignada lo contestó- ¿si Tamaki senpai?- no obtuvo respuesta- hola, ¿hola?- escuchó que colgaron la bocina del otro lado y colgó, pero en cuanto se disponía a cenar volvió a sonar

Esta vez la voz de Hunny sonaba a través del auricular.

-Hola Haru chan, lamento si te asuste hace rato- Hunny le explicó que se había cortado la llamada- Ne ne Haru chan, ¿mañana tienes algo que hacer?

-¿Uh?- era extraño que Hunny le preguntara tal cosa- no Hunny senpai, ¿Por qué?

-Bien me gustaría que me acompañaras a comer pastel después del Host si no te importa- puso voz de infinita tristeza y agrego- es que Takashi estará muy ocupado y no podrá venir.

-Claro, no tengo problemas con eso.

Así quedaron las cosas con Hunny, colgó y se fue a dormir. Mientras en la mansión Haninozuka, Mori esperaba ansioso las noticias de su primo. Lo vio a la cara y se rió, era gracioso verlo preocupado, sobretodo por algo tan simple.

-Lo siento Takashi- le dio palmaditas en la espalda- tranquilo Haru chan estará aquí mañana, pero creo que deberías hablar con Tama chan, se pondrá muy triste si no le pides permiso para cortejar a su querida hija ¿ne?- el moreno asintió y después de dar las gracias se retiró

Le había tomado tiempo decidirse para dar el primer paso, no entendía como Haruhi lograba actuar igual que siempre con el, ahora estaba seguro de todo lo que había pasado y al estar con ella se ponía nervioso, la había estado esquivando toda la semana, no quería encontrarse con una mirada de odio en ese rostro tan perfecto, aunque conociéndola, el estaba seguro que no lo haría, pero mas vale prevenir que lamentar.

Al día siguiente llegó con Hunny a la escuela, escoltándolo como siempre y ahí estaba ella, dedicándole una bella sonrisa que involuntariamente respondió, las chicas presentes se derretían, primero por que no era normal ver a Mori Senpai sonreír y segundo por que la sonrisa se la dedicaba a Haruhi, el cual ellas creían era un chico.

Mori buscó todo el día la oportunidad de hablar con Tamaki, ya que según creía el, era lo correcto, no quería tener problemas con el padre de Haruhi, aunque por más vueltas que le daba al asunto le parecía ridículo. Por fin a la hora del receso lo encontró en su pose principesca alagando a unas chicas de tercero.

-Tamaki, puedo hablar contigo- como siempre las chicas malentendiendo todo.

-Claro Mori- un tanto confundido lo siguió al patio.

Se sentaron un rato, ninguno de los dos decía nada, Tamaki no sabía que hacer, nunca había estado solo con el. Asi que solo estaba ahí sentado con su cara de cachorrito.

-Queria pedir tu permiso- se detuvo un momento y volteó a ver al chico rubio que lo veía con una expresión entre miedo y confusión- yo … yo… - le costaba trabajo decirlo- quiero a Haruhi.

-Lo se Mori, mi hija es adorable como no quererla- sabía a que se refería pero no quería aceptarlo- jajajaja

Mori pensaba que enserio Tamaki no entendía y lo hacía mas difícil de lo que ya era- no Tamaki, no me refiero como amiga- el rubio bajó la mirada y Mori calló un momento.

-Entiendo- lo miró y le sonrió- jejeje, solo bromeaba- aunque aparentaba estar tranquilo estaba perdiendo su ultima esperanza con Haruhi- te agradesco me hayas tomado en cuenta.

-Eres su padre así que tenía que preguntar.

-Jajajaja- las palabras de Mori le causaban gracia, en verdad lo consideraba como tal.

-Además eres mi amigo, no podría seguir con esto si te molestara- Tamaki nunca pensó que Mori lo considerara como tal, era su amigo, pero si el le pedía que dejara a Haruhi lo haría.

-Solo cuida de mi hija- le sonrió y se fue.

Ahora lo unico que faltaba era tener el valor para decirle todo a ella, disculparse por hacerle pensar que había olvidado aquella noche y pedirle estar a su lado y cuidarla.

Bien esto es todo... el proximo capitulo creo yo será el desenlace... se que está algo flojo ... lo siento pero ... mi usb se perdiooo y sigo con el truma. Bueno se ven.


	8. Chapter 8

Bueno con este capitulo pongo fin a un fanfic al cual me dedique tiempo…. Gracias a mis lectores y espero no decepcionarlos, y que lean mis demás fancis… que seguire avanzando.

…Mori sigue sin pertenecerme…

Capítulo 8

Cerezos en flor

La reunión en el Host Club se había terminado, los chicos se habían retirado ya dejando a Haruhi con todo. Aunque claro eso para ella no era nuevo, además lo prefería asi, no tendría que lidiar con Tamaki intentándola convencer con el mismo discurso de siempre y tampoco ver a Mori siendo tan indiferente con ella.

Caminaba sola por el pasillo, inmersa en sus pensamientos. Sabia que no podía seguir evitando a Mori si quería estar con el, pero eso le traería demasiados problemas, no solo a ella, ya que las chicas seguramente se molestarían por que mucho tiempo les hizo creer que era chico, sino también al Host Club.

-Señorita, pensé que no vendría- un amable anciano le dirigía una sonrisa- el joven amo la espera en la casa y le ha mandado esto para que lo vista.

Haruhi no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, pero instantes después reconoció la limosina, era la de Hunny. Tomo el paquete y fue al baño a cambiarse cuidando que nadie la viera salir. Era un bello kimono blanco con flores de cerezo adornándolo en la base y el las mangas, un obi color rojo hacia resaltar la belleza y delicadeza del arte plasmado en esa bella pieza, ella no entendía por que Hunny la quería vestida con eso, pero comenzó a vestirse.

-Me permite pasar- una voz femenina llamó desde afuera

-Si claro- dijo mientras intentaba averiguar como ponerse el obi ella sola.

-Permítame- era una sirvienta, seguramente mandada por Hunny- si me permite decirlo el joven amo tiene muy buen gusto, lamenta si esto le incomoda, pero quiere que la abuela la quiera.

Al parecer quería que Haruhi diera una buena impresión, esto se tornaba algo extraño para ella, pero decidió averiguarlo todo ella sola después. Mientras la chica termino de ponerle el traje, le parecía increíble que alguien pudiera andar todo el día con eso puesto, ella solía usar Yukata en los festivales de verano, pero esto era mucho mas pesado.

Aun así al verse al espejo quedo maravillada, el traje la hacia verse diferente, por primera vez en mucho tiempo le parecía ver la imagen de su madre en el espejo y recordó los broches de Sakura, asi que los sacó y se los puso. Caminaba un poco lento y gracioso a su parecer, esas sandalias si que eran difíciles de llevar. Subió al auto .

-Llegaremos en un instante- fueron las únicas palabras que el chofer le dirigió.

La mansión de los Honinozuka era majestuosa, amplios jardines plagados de bellos rosales de rosas blancas y un estanque de jardín con un pequeño puente. La casa era hermosa, blanca como la nieve y los ventanales reflejaban el sol dándole la bienvenida.

-Bienvenida señorita- el anciano le abría la puerta- el joven amo la espera en el jardín si gusta seguirme- rodearon la casa por uno de los costados, y se sorprendió al ver el jardín de la casa, el lago parecía seguir un camino, asi que cambio de opinión y dijo que era un bello río, este estaba rodeado de bellos cerezos y bajo estos una bonita mesa con un mantel de encaje blanco y un bello jarrón con rosas y girasoles- traerán el te en un momento.

Haruhi se sentía extraña en aquel lugar, era como un cuento, se sentía princesa de la época feudal. Se sentó en una de las sillas y vio sobre la mesa un sobre con una letra que reconoció en un instante. El corazón le latía rápidamente, tomo el sobre y vio con pesadez que decía su nombre.

-¿Por qué entre todos tenías que ser tu?- dijo en un mormullo y abrió la carta mirándola con aprensión, pero al comenzar a leerla el enojo desapareció las palabras la reconfortaban, pero no sabía como responder a eso.

Haruhi:

Al verte siento deseos de abrazarte y de cuidarte como el tesoro más preciado para mi. Si me permites dedicare mi vida entera a adorarte y amarte. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, perdona a este pobre diablo por enamorarse de una chica tan especial como tu.

-Hunny…- no podía creer que ese pequeño tuviera esos sentimientos… aunque, después de todo el le preguntaba sobre los regalos de su admirador- tal vez trataba de ver si me gustaban- se llevó la mano a la boca sorprendida, hunny también desaparecia temprano cada vez que ella recibia un regalo en el host y le ofreció el pastel de fresas- ¿Cómo pude no darme cuenta?

-Haruhi- ella volteo, no era hunny quien la llamaba si no el hombre que ella amaba.

-Mori senpai- trató de guardar la carta, si el se enteraba preferiría dejarle el camino libre a su querido primo- hola- agachó la mirada.

El moreno llevaba puesto un traje parecido a los de los samurái, y la bandeja con la tetera y las tazas lo hacían verse fuera de lugar. Camino lentamente hacia la chica y colocó con cuidado la bandeja en la mesa, se quedó ahí parado a su lado sin decir nada. Hubo un silencio incómodo por unos momentos, aunque por parte de Mori no era extraño.

-¿Comeras con nosotros?- dijo al fin Haruhi

-¿Con quienes?- preguntó un tanto desconcertado.

-Joven amo- era la chica que ayudo a vestir a Haruhi- disculpe la tardanza, aquí esta el pastel que pidió- dejó un pastel decorado con fresas rojas y apetecibles, en eso la host reparó en algo, ella lo había llamado joven amo.

Se retiró la sirvienta del lugar y ellos una vez más se quedaron en silencio, aunque Haruhi comenzó a sollozar ruidosamente.

-Lo.. lo lamento Haruhi, ¿hice algo mal?- Mori se agacho para verla a los ojos y entristeció al ver las lagrimas correr por sus mejillas- lo lamento, no pensé que te haría sentir tan mal.

-Senpai- dijo con la voz entrecortada- ¿tienes sueño?- levató su rostro haciendo al chico sobresaltarse, este solo le respondió con un movimiento negativo de la cabeza- eras tu …- ahora ella reía- jajaja, siempre fuiste tu.

-Si- se levantó y ella también- lamento si te cause problemas.

Era extraño escucharlo hablar tanto, pero nada la hacia mas feliz que saber que el la conocía tan bien. Dio un paso hacia el y no lo resistió más, se abalanzó sobre el abrazándolo del cuello haciéndolo tambalearse.

-Soy tan feliz Takashi- una sonrisa salió del corazón del chico que abrazaba a la chica tiernamente, el viento soplaba gentilmente meciendo los crezos, dejando caer una lluvia de pétalos rosas.

-¿Puedo robarte otro beso?- la tomó de la barbilla y se acerco lentamente a los labios de Haruhi que estaba sonrojada, los corazones de ambos latían a mil por minuto, ese beso tan añorado, un beso que el recordaría para siempre.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido, el deslizó su mano detrás del cuello atrayéndola hacia el, sus labios se rozaban delicadamente, Haruhi lo abrazaba y el la sujetaba de la cintura, como si temiera que alguien más se la llevara.

Ese día fue muy feliz para ambos, los cerezos fueron los únicos testigos de aquel amor que era rebelado con gran pasión.

-Senpai- dijo de pronto haruhi- quiero decir Takashi, dijiste que me robarías otro beso, eso quiere decir que…

-Si lo recuerdo.- estaba el sentado recargado en el árbol y entre las piernas su pequeña niña.

Al día siguiente, el host entero se puso de cabeza, Haruhi y Mori pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y entre las chicas corría el rumor de que "ellos" eran novios, Kyoya recordó a la host la deuda que aun tenía con ellos y que si quería podía mantener la relación con Mori, siempre y cuando siguiera con su papel. Tamaki, estaba feliz de verlos juntos, aunque no superaba que no lo hubiera preferido a el.

Los gemelos, pues Hikaru estaba muy enfadado, su juguete era de alguien más, amenazó con abandonar el host, sin embargo el gentil Kaoru le hizo ver la suerte de tenerla como amiga.

Bien fin del fanfic… el primero que termino nn ojala le sguste el final… si no me dicen bueno byeee


End file.
